Por unas piernas largas
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Una bota enterrada en el barro, unos pastelitos que no llegaron al estómago que debían. Daisuke vio unas piernas largas, Miyako interrogó a todos sus amigos. [Para Sopho]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Esta historia es por y para _Sopho_.

* * *

.

 **Por unas piernas largas**

.

Daisuke se consideraba a sí mismo una persona interesante. Había vivido todo tipo de aventuras en su niñez, era un gran jugador de fútbol (lo que, si fuera como en los institutos estadounidenses, le haría ligar muchísimo), iba a estudiar finanzas y en su tiempo libre cocinaba. También, era interesante por las personas con las que compartía tiempo.

Taichi, que quería conseguir un alto cargo como mediador entre el Mundo Real y el Mundo Digital; Yamato, que de pronto se le había ocurrido que sería astronauta en la NASA; Koushiro, considerado una gran promesa por ese cerebro privilegiado suyo; Takeru, aunque este le daba rabia reconocerlo, que a corta edad ya había publicado un _best seller_ …

Había oído eso de «dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres» y se lo tomaba al pie de la letra.

Lo gracioso fue que, cuando se supo que él era uno de los antiguos niños elegidos, ya no fue el único que pensaba que era interesante. Le llovieron números de teléfono, chocolates en San Valentín, invitaciones de lo más dispares.

Lo que había perseguido de adolescente, poder ligar, dejó de costarle trabajo. Pero entonces perdió toda la gracia.

No porque las chicas no fueran simpáticas y guapas, sino porque solo se acercaban a él por lo que había vivido y no por cómo era. Le mosqueaba cuando se ponía a hablar de otra cosa y lo interrumpían para que diera detalles de sus aventuras de niñez.

Por eso decidió que, ya que él era interesante, debía buscar a una novia que también lo fuera. Las dos últimas no habían salido bien, una no daba más conversación que todo lo que habían hecho sus gatos aquel día y otra estaba algo chiflada. Ni siquiera en su mente Daisuke solía entrar en detalles de por qué estaba loca, basta decir que tenía que ver con una pequeña hoguera en su habitación y un álbum de fotos destrozado.

Pensaba elegir bien la próxima vez. Alguien con quien charlar, a poder ser sonriente y divertida, que se preocupase por conocer al verdadero Daisuke y no al niño elegido.

Y eso tenía en la cabeza la tarde que la vio.

Estaba en la biblioteca de la facultad de Ingeniería, esperando a Koushiro. Había arrastrado a Takeru con él porque sabía que el genio pelirrojo solía tardar en esas reuniones de su doctorado, pero el rubito era un pésimo acompañante porque hacía quince minutos que había dicho: «Me ha venido la inspiración. No hables, tengo que escribir». Y en eso estaba. Se le estaban acabando las páginas del cuaderno.

Tanto se aburría Daisuke, que se echó para atrás en la silla y se dedicó a contar las lámparas de la biblioteca.

«Una, dos, tres… Tengo hambre» pensaba. «Cuatro, cinco… Koushiro tarda mucho, quizá debería pedirle a Miyako que me arregle el ordenador en vez de él, pero no tengo ganas de ver su cara de amargada. Seis, siete, ocho… ¿Por qué estará tan amargada? Hikari dijo que ya lo contaría cuando quisiera… Nueve, diez… Bueno, a mí no me importa. Once, trece… Creo que he perdido la cuenta, debería volver a empezar. Uy, ¿y esa chica?».

Casi se cayó por inclinarse de más. Había visto, entre los huecos de la estantería a su derecha, unas largas piernas y unas manos pequeñas que pasaban páginas de _El Retorno del Rey_. Daisuke no solía leer nada que no tuviera muchas imágenes, pero sí veía películas y las de El Señor de los Anillos le encantaban.

No pudo evitar pensar que esa chica debía ser interesante. Probablemente estudiaba ingeniería, así que era un buen partido, y Jun se había puesto tan pesada con eso desde que le dijo que montaría un puesto de comida ambulante... Que estuviera leyendo el tercer libro quería decir que había leído los anteriores (y que era bastante friki). En una nueva casi caída de la silla, consiguió ver que llevaba una camiseta de _Jurassic Park_. Eso era todavía más perfecto. Y, a quién vamos a engañar, que tuviera esas largas piernas también ayudaba.

—Takeru —lo llamó, en un susurro—. Eh, hazme caso.

—Estoy inspirado.

—Me importa un rábano. Mira a esa chica.

—¿Qué chica…? Ah. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Porque esté leyendo tiene que gustarme? Te recuerdo que estoy con Hikari desde hace…

—Cállate, anda. No lo decía para ti, sino para mí.

—Pero si tú no lees. —El gesto de incredulidad de Takeru lo ofendió.

—¡Claro que leo! —Varias personas lo mandaron callar. Hundió los hombros, avergonzado, y acercó la cabeza a la del rubito—. Leí tu novela.

—Porque salías en ella.

—Bueno, pero la leí. Y he leído más cosas, idiota. Además, que lea poco no significa que no aprecie que alguien lea. Sobre todo si lleva esa camiseta y tiene esas piernas.

Takeru se estiró para mirar por otro hueco de la estantería. Le cambió el gesto lentamente, a uno indescifrable.

—Deberías hablar con ella —dijo, muy serio—. Quizá es tu futura novia y no lo sabrás si no te acercas.

Daisuke negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. De pronto le parecía estar de vuelta en los años de escuela donde era rechazado siempre. El rubito siguió insistiendo y al final, con la amenaza de que iría él si no lo hacía Daisuke, tuvo que armarse de valor y ponerse de pie. Caminó exageradamente despacio para rodear la estantería. Las piernas de la chica lo tenían tan hipnotizado cuando llegó a su lado, que tardó en darse cuenta de que le estaba hablando.

—¿Te has quedado más tonto de lo normal o qué? ¿Qué miras?

Él conocía esa vocecilla estridente, esas gafas de abuela y ese pelo lila.

No podía ser cierto.

Mientras Miyako seguía insultándolo, escuchó la risa de Takeru y un montón de gente mandándolo callar. Daisuke quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

—Solo… solo venía a saludarte, amargada —consiguió decir, antes de volver corriendo a su sitio y agarrar al rubito por la camisa para pegar sus narices—. Si dices algo de esto a alguien, quemaré todas tus libretas y borraré tus archivos, perderás los libros que estás escribiendo, ¿queda claro?

—Más que el agua, colega. Oye, ¿no vas a pedirle salir a la chica de piernas largas?

Aquello iba a ser un tormento.

 **~ · ~**

De pequeña, Miyako solía imaginar su vida. Fantaseaba con todo tipo de cosas.

Cuando entró en la preadolescencia, soñaba despierta con su aspecto. Imaginaba que su cuerpo se desarrollaba y dejaba de ser un espárrago; que por fin paraba de crecer, porque le acomplejaba ser más alta que todas sus amigas; que empezaba a gustarle ropa tan glamurosa como la de Mimi o sofisticada como la de Sora. Incluso tuvo varias épocas en que se tiñó el pelo y se quiso comprar gafas más pequeñas, pero por alguna razón se veía peor así.

Cuando ya estaba en plena adolescencia, pensaba en las personas que estarían a su lado en el futuro. Sabía que tendría a sus amigos ahí, a alguno de ellos no le importaría tenerlo como algo más, pero no era suficiente. Quería un amor de esos de las películas, uno como el de Hikari y Takeru, un amor capaz de abrir mundos y todas esas cursilerías. Fue su etapa de enamorarse de los protagonistas de novelas, series y películas. Mejor no entrar en demasiados detalles. Sus hermanas habían tenido que sacarla a rastras de su habitación cuando pasó dos días llorando porque no conocería a un tío como Aragorn, que en las películas se volvía un romántico que pensaba todo el día en la fresca de Arwen. Ella justificaba sus llantos diciendo que estaba con las defensas bajas por culpa de la regla, siempre le provocaba dramatizar más.

Cuando ya fue entrando en la juventud, solía dedicar horas a fantasear sobre su futuro profesional. A veces llegaba a ser una modelo muy conocida, con flashes persiguiéndola allá donde fuera y su cara desde la portada de cada revista. Otras veces hacía un gran descubrimiento científico, cambiaba sus gafas grandes por unas más pequeñas que le daban aire de intelectual y era llamada la nueva promesa del mundo (hasta más promesa que Koushiro, y ya era decir). Cambiaba más de profesiones que de zapatos, vivía en tantos lugares que se le olvidaba si había repetido alguno, era feliz en su cabeza.

Pasaba tanto tiempo soñando despierta, que a veces se olvidaba de que debía ir haciendo cosas para alcanzar alguno de esos sueños. Pero era tan difícil… y muchas cosas no estaban de su mano.

Por eso entró en una crisis de pasivo-agresividad. Todo le sentaba mal, todo le daba miedo, todo de todos era mejor que todo lo que ella tenía. Todo, todo.

Y es que crecer se le había hecho cuesta arriba. Seguía siendo un espárrago más alto que sus amigas, no había conocido a ningún Aragorn y la Ingeniería de Sonido e Imagen que había elegido le parecía más y más una mala decisión. Es decir, ¿quería dedicarse toda su vida a acondicionar habitaciones acústicamente? ¿En serio podría sentirse realizada con asignaturas como _Aplicaciones de la acústica subacuática_? ¿Para qué servía eso si podía saberse?

Estaba en plena crisis existencial, con la carrera suficientemente avanzada como para no poder dejarla, con compañeros de clase muy buenorros que no le harían caso en la vida (además de una lista de exnovios sin cerebro o con él pero imbéciles) y con el pelo de vuelta al habitual color lila que le hacía parecer rarita. Pero solo así se sentía cómoda. Con su ropa hippie-hortera, las gafas gigantes y las cosas frikis.

Pasar las tardes con sus amigos exitosos y felices no ayudaba.

—Taichi me ha llamado hace un rato —comentó Sora—. Dice que podrá venir a tu cumpleaños, Jou, que ha reservado el billete de vuelta de Kioto para ese día.

—A mí sigue sin convencerme haber pedido el día libre…

—Trabajas demasiado —lo interrumpió Mimi—, otros médicos pueden encargarse del hospital un rato. ¡Ya hemos comprado un montón de cosas para la fiesta! Y haré una de las recetas que saldrán en mi programa.

—Ya bueno…

—¿Habéis visto la foto que ha pasado mi hermano vestido de astronauta? —Todos miraron sus móviles y charlaron acerca de lo raro que estaba Yamato sonriendo, para variar, ante la cámara.

—Por cierto, Takeru, ¿cuál es la próxima novela que publicarás? —preguntó Iori.

—Una sobre los elegidos del resto del mundo. ¡Tienen unas historias muy interesantes de cómo consiguieron su digivice!

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen, Ken? —quiso saber Koushiro.

—¿El de _Métodos Estadísticos Avanzados de la Criminalidad_? Muy bien, saqué matrícula de honor.

Aquella tarde fría, tomando algo en una cafetería con sus amigos, Miyako se sentía especialmente desastrosa. Con sus uñas mordisqueadas, en lugar de lo bien arregladas que las tenían las demás chicas, con su infantil batido de chocolate y plátano, en vez de un elegante té como el de Iori. ¿Por qué siempre había parecido más mayor que ella si le sacaba unos cuantos años?

«Moriré sola con ocho gatos» decidió. «¿Por qué siempre son gatos? Preferiría un animal más cariñoso o más raro. Podría ser la loca de los erizos, pero seguro que me pincharían todo el rato, aunque son tan bonitos… Debería cambiarme a Ingeniería Robótica, como casi hago el año pasado, y construirme un perro robot, no tendría que sacarlo… ¿Por qué Daisuke no deja de mirarme? ¿Tendré un trozo de lechuga entre los dientes? Se me ha olvidado comprobarlo cuando he ido al baño…» tenía la costumbre casi enfermiza de comprobar que no tenía restos de comida. «Daisuke debe tener el cerebro de un mono. Qué digo, de un mosquito. ¿Por qué tiene esa cara de lerdo cada vez que me mira? ¿Le pasará algo? Bueno, a mí me da igual…».

Pero le preocupaba, así que se lo preguntó a Hikari cuando nadie prestaba atención.

—Es curioso —dijo ella, con una irritante sonrisa enigmática—, él me preguntó lo mismo de ti hace unos días.

—Vale, ¿y qué le pasa? A mí no me pasa nada.

—No lo sé. —Por la mirada de complicidad con Takeru, la dulce e irritante Hikari estaba mintiendo.

Miyako se molestó. Su hermano Mantarou, cuando eran más pequeños, solía decir que cuando se enfadaba ponía cara de burro. No sabía cómo era, porque al intentar ponérsela al espejo solo acababa riéndose de sí misma, pero debía ser bastante fea. Porque Daisuke la miró, se le pusieron rojas las orejas y tiró su bebida.

Anda, era un batido como el de ella, de chocolate y plátano. No sabía que le gustaba.

Se sintió una santa cuando le ofreció al lerdo con cerebro de mosquito que compartieran su batido. De todas formas, quería hacer vida sana y se lo estaba saltando. No era porque Daisuke le diera pena, qué va.

 **~ · ~**

Daisuke apestaba. Acababa de salir del entrenamiento de fútbol pero no se había duchado. El sudor se le quedó frío, pegado a la espalda, y no olía precisamente a rosas. Generalmente lo primero que hacía era asearse, esa tarde algo lo distrajo. Bolsa de deporte al hombro, empezó a recorrer el pabellón deportivo y las partes de atrás de las facultades, acechando a su presa.

Realmente, la que parecía que estaba de caza sigilosa era Miyako. Tenía la chaqueta mal puesta y no llevaba sus gafas que siempre le tapaban media cara, entrecerraba los ojos y daba cada paso como si tuviera miedo de que explotara una bomba.

Lo más raro era que no era raro que Miyako se comportara tan raro. Por eso Daisuke iba detrás, riéndose. (Y, a quién vamos a engañar, mirándole las piernas, aunque estaban tapadas con medias azules de estampado de águilas de Ravenclaw).

Cuando Miyako, probablemente sin querer, entró en una camino de tierra lleno de barro, se dijo que tenía que acercarse más. Estaba tan cegata que no lo vio a un metro de ella. Y menos mal, porque pudo sujetarla para que no cayera de rodillas cuando se le hundió un pie.

—¿Necesitas ayuda, pirada? —preguntó Daisuke, de buen humor.

—¿Eres tú lo que apesta así?

—No me he duchado porque he visto a una chiflada rondando la universidad. Estaba pensando en llamar a la policía.

—Muy gracioso. Sácame de aquí, se me ha enganchado la bota.

Tuvo que cogerla en brazos y, como pudo, agacharse para llevarse la bota. Salió tambaleándose del camino embarrado y la dejó en un banco, porque no paraba de quejarse del mal olor.

—¿Dónde están tus gafas? —preguntó él.

—Estoy de incógnito, he pensado que así sería más difícil reconocerme. —Guiñó los ojos, intentando ver algo, pero no pareció que lo consiguiera. Al final los cerró y frotó—. Es molesto, la verdad.

—¿De incógnito, dices? Miya, se te distingue a un kilómetro de distancia.

—¡Mentira! Tengo el pelo escondido dentro del gorro y…

—¿Cuántas personas conoces con medias de Ravenclaw?

—Me sorprende siquiera que sepas lo que es Ravenclaw…

—Y caminando así llamas más la atención de lo normal.

—¡Yo no llamo la atención!

Daisuke resopló y se sentó a su lado. Ella siguió con los ojos cerrados y tanteó hasta que encontró el brazo de su amigo. Le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado. Dolió, aunque no demasiado.

—¿Por qué me atacas?

—Porque me has asustado antes.

—Oh, perdona por salvarte de morir ahogada en barro.

—Exagerado…

Se quedaron en silencio. El cielo se encapotaba más y más, parecía que volvería a llover. Eso dijo él, que debían entrar en la facultad de Educación que era la más cercana, pero Miyako negó con la cabeza frenéticamente. Hubo otros dos resoplidos, uno de cada uno.

Cuando cayó la primera gota, Daisuke sonrió. «Al menos me ducharé» pensó. «Miya está rara sin las gafas. Pero es un raro bonito. Ella es bonita… ¡¿Pero qué digo?! En serio, tengo un problema…».

—¿Por qué ibas de incógnito? —preguntó, para dejar de pensar.

—Sigo yendo de incógnito. Aunque contigo al lado es difícil.

—Vale, ¿por qué vas de incógnito? —Ella se mordió los labios y cruzó las piernas para sentarse sobre ellas.

—Porque no quiero que alguien me vea.

—Ya te he dicho que es difícil no verte. ¿Quién?

—No te importa.

—Sí me importa, por eso pregunto.

—Cotilla… —Miyako no podía verlo, pero él puso los ojos en blanco igual—. Vale, te lo diré. Un profesor. En segundo de carrera… él me gustaba. Lo vi por los pasillos de la facultad de Hikari, la de Educación, y me gustó. Así que me aprendí su horario para cruzármelo _casualmente_ siempre que podía. Un día me habló, y yo me emocioné. Empezó a saludarme siempre que me veía y todo iba genial… hasta que me invitó a tomar un café. O sea, la cita fue maravillosamente maravillosa y él es maravillosamente atractivo, intelectual y maravilloso… —Daisuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, ahora molesto—. Pero me di cuenta de que pensaba que era una profesora. Era mi época de vestir sofisticada como Sora, con traje (de mujer, claro) y el pelo teñido de castaño oscuro. Y se puso a cotillear acerca de un colega suyo que se había liado con una alumna y le parecía patético y… Bueno, ya imaginarás. Huí, no respondí más sus llamadas, me aseguré de no volver a cruzármelo. Y de eso hace un par de años.

—Vale, ¿qué tiene que ver con hoy?

—Pues que… me ha visto en mi facultad y venía hacia mí, como para hablarme. Así que en cuanto he doblado una esquina he empezado a correr. Me he quitado las gafas, me he puesto un gorro, que le he quitado a Koushiro, y la chaqueta y he salido.

Un nuevo silencio. Miyako parecía confusa al cabo de un minuto. Aunque como seguía con los ojos cerrados y ponía cara rara cada vez que una gota la tocaba, era difícil de saber.

—¿No te ríes de mí?

—Eres muy tonta.

—¡Oye!

—¡Es verdad! ¿Por qué siempre te avergüenzas de ti misma? ¿Por qué no le dijiste que eres una alumna? ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora? En vez de eso te pones a huir como una chiflada…

Ella apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Eso sí que era raro. Daisuke, a pesar del enfado, se preocupó. Más cuando las gotas que le caían a su amiga en la cara no eran solo lluvia. De pronto abrió la boca y se puso a llorar fuerte, moqueando y sollozando como si estrangularan a un caballo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡No llores! —pidió él—. ¡Lo retiro! ¿Vale?

—Tienes razón… —dijo Miyako, entre hipidos—. No me gusto… Y no creo que le pueda gustar a nadie. Y es un asco. Y no sé a qué haré con mi vida en unos años… Nada sale como quería…

Ella siguió llorando. Daisuke, que no sabía qué hacer, se limitó a sacar un pañuelo (que de por sí estaba empapado por la lluvia) y limpiarle la nariz. Después, al ver que la suela de la bota de su amiga se había roto, hizo que se subiera a su espalda. Lo bueno era que ya no apestaba tanto.

Miyako lloró cada vez más bajo hasta que paró. No preguntó a dónde la llevaba, él no tenía tampoco un rumbo fijo, solo quería estar en movimiento porque pensaba mejor así. Además, le gustaba tenerla tan cerca.

Paró bajo un toldo de un quiosco, compró unas galletas y bebida para los dos, y a ella la dejó en el suelo. Sacó de su bolsa de deporte una toalla y le quitó el gorro a Miyako. Estuvo un buen rato secándole el pelo mientras ella comía en silencio y le daba a él trozos de galleta. Paró de llover y corrieron hacia casa de los Inoue, porque parecía que el aguacero iba a seguir pronto.

—Puedes gustarle a la gente, Miya —dijo Daisuke como despedida—. A mí me gustas.

Se marchó y no miró atrás. Chillaba internamente por haber dicho eso, pero por fuera solo parecía un deportista que había sudado de más.

 **~ · ~**

Daisuke se puso enfermo. Miyako sospechaba, bueno más bien sabía, que era su culpa. Había estado sudado empapándose bajo la lluvia y se había encargado de secarla a ella y acompañarla a casa en lugar de ir corriendo a darse una ducha.

Y, encima, el muy tarugo no sabía cómo hablar.

«Me gustas… Mira que es idiota, me hizo sonrojarme porque no sabe cómo expresarse… ¡Ya es hora de que vaya aprendiendo! No son cosas para ir diciendo a la ligera. Alguien podría creerle… Pero fue buen amigo, debería agradecérselo».

Esa idea la tenía clara en la cabeza, el _quid pro quo_ (una de tantas expresiones latinas que Takeru se había empeñado en empezar a usar y contagiado a sus amigos) y los modales y todo eso. Así que primero decidió que le haría unos pastelitos caseros como agradecimiento.

Pero, aunque no cocinaba mal, la repostería no era su fuerte. Y menos el de Hikari, que estaba con ella la tarde que se le ocurrió, y solo consiguió destrozar su intento. Iba a pedir ayuda a Mimi, o a Sora, pero la primera estaba ocupada grabando un especial de su programa y la segunda pensaría lo que no era, era reincidente en eso de conquistar a los hombres por el estómago.

Así que descartó la idea y decidió comprarle algo. Ir con el monedero lleno a una pastelería era nuevo para ella. Le costó una hora de su vida, pero se decidió al fin por unos pastelitos decorados con Yoda, R2-D2 y demás personajes de Star Wars.

Esos pastelitos (carísimos, por cierto) no llegaron a Daisuke. Porque hubo una fiesta friki en su facultad de la que no recordaba nada y tuvo que sacrificar su regalo, para no ser menos que la sabelotodo de Xiaomei, esa china de intercambio que quería quitarle su puesto de «chica más simpática del universo (cuando universo quiere decir Club de Informática)».

Hubo un segundo intento. Casi lloró al gastar más dinero en otros pastelitos, esta vez con estampados de superhéroes de Marvel y DC (alguien debería decirles a los que los habían hecho que eso era como un fallo en Matrix). Pero una vez más no llegaron a Daisuke. Aunque había que decir que esa vez fue culpa exclusivamente de él.

Cuando Miyako fue hacia la salida del vestuario deportivo masculino, para esperar a que terminara de ducharse, encontró a Daisuke sentado en las gradas con Taichi. No sabía por qué estaba ahí el mayor, debía haber vuelto ya de… ¿España? Ya no recordaba dónde se suponía que estaba. Fue hacia allí contenta, con ganas de que le contara sobre su nuevo destino y esperando algún regalito, pero se paró en seco al ver sus caras.

Estaban serios. Pero _serios, serios_. A Daisuke lo conocía como si lo hubiera parido, por eso lo supo a pesar de la mascarilla que llevaba por el resfriado. Como era una cotilla incurable, desvió su ruta hasta acabar detrás de las gradas y escuchar de qué iba la cosa.

—Deberías aclararte antes de nada —decía Taichi—. Estas cosas son complicadas, lo sé por experiencia.

—… —Lo que dijo Daisuke sonó parecido a «nofesfoy fecudo».

Entre que estaba resfriado y no sabía hablar llevando la mascarilla… Miyako no entendió nada, porque no se atrevía a acercarse más. Le entró ansiedad, que le daba sueño y el sueño le daba hambre, así que abrió la caja y empezó a comer pastelitos sin pensar en dinero, ni siquiera en lo ricos que estaban, solo con la cabeza puesta en modo cotilla frustrada.

—Es un problema, la verdad. Yo no sé qué aconsejarte. Deberías hablar con otra persona.

Y se levantaron y se fueron, menos mal que sin verla. Chilló cuando se dio cuenta de que los caros pastelitos habían sido sacrificados por unas pocas frases crípticas de Taichi. Aunque algo de información importante había: Daisuke tenía un problema e iba a pedir consejo a alguien.

Elaboró una lista mental, mientras terminaba con los deliciosos pastelitos, de quiénes serían los siguientes con los que hablaría. Al final había varias listas dependiendo del tipo de problema. Si era académico recurriría a Koushiro, Jou o Iori. Si era familiar a Takeru, Ken o Hikari. Si era amoroso a Mimi o Sora. No sabía en qué lista encajar a Yamato y a sí misma se veía entrando en todas. Vale, no se llevaba _súper-guay-del-Paraguay_ con él, pero solía ser una de las primeras personas a las que recurría.

Y eso estaba bien. Quizá solo tendría que esperar para averiguar qué pasaba…

Y pasó un día… y más días… ¡y nada!

Se enfadó, porque el imbécil de Daisuke la marginaba de sus problemas, así no podría aconsejarle ni reírse de él (siempre hacía ambas cosas a la vez).

Así que, indignada como estaba, decidió interrogar a sus amigos. Era sencillo, empezaría con preguntas que parecieran normales, sobre sus gustos o algo similar, y cuando estuvieran con la guardia baja atacaría.

—¿Cuál es tu color favorito? —Koushiro la miró con confusión, con unas ojeras enormes porque llevaba treinta y seis horas despierto intentando descubrir alguna cosa de esas que buscan los genios.

—CPU… Digo… ¿cuál era la pregunta? Ah, sí. ¿Morado?

—¿Qué hiciste ayer? —Hikari la miró con confusión.

—Pasé contigo toda la tarde y dormiste en mi casa.

—¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? —Takeru sonreía, le gustaban los cuestionarios.

—El ave fénix. Bueno, si tiene que ser real, es más difícil. Quizá diría el delfín por su inteligencia, pero un mamífero terrestre suele ser la opción más lógica… —Miyako desconectó a la mitad.

—¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? —Mimi resopló al otro lado del teléfono.

—¡No has escuchado nada de lo que te he estado contando! ¡Ya te he dicho que tengo una especie de gala benéfica! ¡Y no sé qué ponerme! Estoy en medio de una crisis…

—¿Qué comida es tu preferida? —Ken tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Yo no sé nada. —Al parecer había sido avisado del inminente interrogatorio, sus amigos eran unos chivatos—. Tengo que irme, ¡hasta luego!

Pero para la pregunta importante de verdad… no tuvo buenos resultados.

—¿Qué sabes acerca del problema que tiene Daisuke? ¡Habla!

—No te responderé, así no te mentiré. —Iori puso cara de filósofo estoico de la antigua Grecia.

—¡No sé nada, lo juro! —A Jou le creyó.

—Mira, Miya, sin ánimo de ofender… no metas las narices donde no te llaman —dijo Yamato.

—Cariño, tienes que calmarte, ¿por qué te importa tanto? —Sora era demasiado perceptiva, tuvo que huir porque no quería responderse a sí misma esa pregunta.

—¿Cómo sabes que tiene un problema? Solo lo llamé yo así hablando con él, Daisuke no dice que sea un problema. —Taichi de pronto se había vuelto astuto, de nuevo le tocó huir.

Esas entre otras, fueron las respuestas que consiguió. Además de la conclusión de que algunos sabían pero guardaban el secreto y de que era una pésima detective, no sacó nada en claro.

Así que, cansada de acosar a sus amigos, decidió enfrentar el asunto cara a cara. De camino a casa de los Motomiya recordó aquellos pastelitos que no llegaron al estómago de Daisuke. Y su enfado por ser marginada de su problema, se fue transformando en culpabilidad. Al menos cuando le abrió la puerta y habló se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba resfriado.

—¿Miya? —Pareció confuso por verla—. Pasa, estoy cocinando mi primera paella.

Ella no consiguió decir nada. Lo siguió hasta la cocina y miró la enorme… ¿sartén? Que estaba llena de arroz amarillo y un montón de cosas más. Parpadeó, sorprendida, porque olía muy bien y porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que Daisuke había crecido y anchado la espalda. ¿Desde cuando era tan alto? Hacía unos años la había superado pero tanto… Se sentó sobre la encimera para dejar de sentirse bajita.

—Es algo típico de España, ¿sabes? —explicó él—. Taichi me dijo que la probó ahora que ha estado allí y me dieron ganas de intentarlo. Me he puesto el propósito de cocinar una comida de cada país. Bueno, luego pensé que hay muchos países en el mundo y lo reduje a los países más conocidos. Porque dime tú qué plato es el más típico de… no sé… _Tanga_.

—Tonga —lo corrigió, riendo, Miyako—. Es un pequeño país insular de Oceanía.

—Sí, sí, eso. ¡Ah, acabo de acordarme! Ahora vengo, un momento.

Se metió en su habitación y salió con un paquete. Se lo tendió.

—Es de Taichi, de cuando estuvo en España, nos ha comprado uno igual a todos, creo. Me lo dio porque dijo que probablemente yo te vería antes que él, que hoy se iba a otro país. ¿Alemania? No sé, ya pierdo el hilo de a dónde viaja.

Miyako no hizo caso del regalo, tampoco de que lo Daisuke estaba hablando. Se le había acercado y, como seguía sentada en la encimera, estaban a la misma altura. Se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo más corto y menos rebelde, de que su mandíbula estaba volviéndose cuadrada y de que le gustaba su sonrisa.

Se perdió tanto en fantasear sobre él, que no se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo realidad. Besó a Daisuke sin siquiera ponerse nerviosa.

Él se quedó como congelado. Y después de unos segundos labio contra labio, Miyako reaccionó.

—¡Ay! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Bajó de un salto de la encimera y tropezó con sus propios pies de camino a la puerta—. ¡Solo venía a darte las gracias por lo del otro día! ¡Y a quejarme porque sé que tienes un problema y soy casi la única que no lo sabe! Bueno, Jou creo que tampoco, a él lo creí. Me voy, ¿eh? Nos veremos algún siglo de estos, después de que pase unos años en Groenlandia hasta que olvides que he estado aquí…

—¡Espera, espera!

Daisuke cerró la puerta de golpe cuando ella ya escapaba. Estaba serio, no auguraba nada para lo que ella estuviera preparada.

—¿Qué? —«Menuda pregunta más idiota» se dijo Miyako. «¡Acabas de besarlo, idiota!».

—Eres la primera a la que se lo conté.

—¿Eh? —Vale, eso no lo esperaba.

—Sí, te conté lo que me pasa. Te lo dije el otro día. Piensa.

Y pensó, era lista pero mala detective, así que no llegó a ninguna hipótesis importante.

—¿Que apestas si no te duchas después de entrenar?

—¡No! ¿Me vas a hacer decirlo otra vez?

—¡No me trates como si fuera tonta!

—¡Hombre, un poco sí que lo eres!

—¡Mira quién fue a hablar!

—¡Que me gustas, boba! ¡Por cómo eres y por tus piernas largas! ¡Eso es lo que me pasa! Y no es un problema, solo es un jodido lío porque pensaba que eras insufrible y se ve que soy un poco masoquista.

Aquello no tenía sentido ninguno en la cabeza de Miyako. Pero cuando fue Daisuke el que la besó, empezó a entenderlo. Su segundo beso (o el primero en el que ambos pusieron de su parte) olió a quemado. Y no porque fuera ardiente y apasionado, si no porque algo se quemaba de verdad.

—¡Mi paella! —chilló Daisuke, de forma poco masculina.

Miyako se rio, le contagió la risa. Pasaron esa tarde picoteando de lo poco rescatable de la comida chamuscada, riendo y peleándose y volviéndose a reír. Y hubo muchas tardes parecidas a esa.

.

* * *

Para ti, Sopho, por tu pasado cumpleaños, tu no-cumpleaños y porque nunca te había dedicado nada (creo) y ya era hora. Tenía otra idea, más acorde a mí con mis rollos profundos, pero de pronto se me ocurrió la primera escena y lo demás vino solo. Acepto tomatazos porque el humor no es mi fuerte, pero al menos espero que hayas disfrutado (y todo el que lo lea). Besos :)


End file.
